A Rough Knight
by Ranguvar27
Summary: Sort of companion piece to "A Passionate Potion."  Alannah drinks a bit of the potion to give herself some added...energy, which pleases Stayne a great deal.


A Rough Knight

Alannah sighed happily as she noticed Stayne coming up the walk. She grinned wickedly, and made sure everything was in readiness. The bed was strewn with perfume, she had put the children to sleep hours before, and a fine dinner was sitting in the oven waiting.

She ran quickly to the mirror, smiling at her appearance. She was wearing the dress Tarrant had made for her-and nothing else. It clung to her curves, nicely showing off her rather shapely legs. She reached under the bed, and pulled out her hidden weapon-a small bottle of the love potion she had made. She uncorked it, and took a gulp-shivering as she felt it take affect. She licked her lips, and grinned wickedly as she heard the door open.

Stayne walked in, looking around. "Alannah? Where are you?" He heard a sound, and turned around. His jaw dropped. She was standing in the door of the bedroom, and it took one glance for him to realize that she was completely naked under her dress. He let his eye rove up and down her glorious body, and felt himself growing hard. He began to move towards her, but she held her hand up. "Wait there, Ilosivic."

Alannah sauntered out of the bedroom, her eyes fixed on his. She spoke in a low, seductive voice. "I'm not anywhere, My Lord. I'm right here. I've been waiting for you for a while."

Stayne watched, frozen, as she walked up to him. She reached out and stroked his face, then moved down to his shirt, growling in eager anticipation as she moved downwards. When she reached his trousers, she ghosted her fingers across his growing bulge, eliciting a sharp gasp from him. She purred happily, and stroked more firmly. Stayne gasped louder.

Alannah slid her hand up his back slowly. When she reached his waist, she suddenly grinned evilly, and then yanked him forward into a kiss that left him panting. At the same time, she lifted one leg and hooked it around his waist. He wrapped his arms around her, supporting her, and she hooked her other leg around him, slipped her hands up his shirt, and roughly scratched his back. He growled in his throat, and scratched her shoulders.

Alannah yelped in slight pain as he slammed her hard against the wall. But then he moved his lips to her throat, biting and sucking hard, and she moaned in pleasure. She bent her head, and bit hard at his throat, and Stayne growled in pleasure.

They made their way into the bedroom, and fell on the bed, kissing and biting each other. Alannah looked at Stayne, and grinned wickedly, then flipped him over onto his back, pinning him hard against the bed. She kissed him roughly, then took his shirt in her fists and tore it off. Stayne shut his eye, moaning in pleasure.

Alannah nipped at his bare chest, and then slowly licked him, using only the tip of her tongue. He groaned, and then gasped harshly as she began to bite, at the same time sucking hard on his flesh, leaving bruises.

Stayne tried to reach for her, but she had him pinned. She looked up at him, a wickedly seductive smirk on her lips. "Let me have my fun first."

He gulped, nodding. She smirked, and then continued her journey downward. When she reached his trousers, she licked his erection through the fabric, swirling her tongue around the tip, and he gasped her name. She nipped gently at him, and he moaned.

Alannah unhooked his belt swiftly, then grabbed his trousers and yanked them off, tossing them to the floor. She took hold of his throbbing erection, squeezing gently but forcibly, and he cried out in sheer pleasure.

Alannah moved downward and licked him roughly, smirking when she heard him groan her name. She flicked her tongue slowly over his tip, speaking in her Outlandish brogue.

"You like what I'm doing to you?"

Stayne could barely speak, but he managed to gasp out an answer. "Uh huh."

Alannah smiled. "Good. I enjoy pleasing you, husband."

Stayne was about to try and formulate a reply when she drove all thought out of his head by taking him into her mouth, sucking fiercely on him. He shouted her name, writhing and gasping in sheer ecstasy. Her tongue, lips, and teeth were working on him in the most decadently wonderful way. She reached up, and roughly scratched his thighs, eliciting another sharp gasp from him. He suddenly gave a harsh cry as he climaxed.

Alannah swallowed his seed, and then slowly released him. She looked at him, and slowly licked her lips. "Delicious."

Stayne was panting hard. Alannah smirked. "I hope I didn't wear you out, Ilosivic."

He mock glared at her, and then grabbed her shoulders, yanking her up to him, and kissed her roughly. "No chance, wife. You see, now it is my turn to please you."

Alannah whimpered in pleasure as Stayne flipped her onto her back. He started to tear her dress off, and she stopped him, frowning. "I happen to like this dress. Please don't tear it."

He sighed in mock annoyance. "Very well." He slid his hands slowly up her back, and carefully undid the ties. He peeled her dress off, going at a leisurely pace, kissing and biting every inch of her exposed flesh, and she groaned. When her dress was completely off, he slid his hands down her body, pausing to give her breasts a firm squeeze, flicking the nipples roughly with his thumbs. Alannah arched her back, gasping his name.

Stayne kissed her fiercely. The alluring scent of her arousal floated up to him, and he swiftly moved downward and licked her roughly, tasting her juices. Alannah moaned his name.

Stayne slid his tongue inside her center, swirling it about. He placed his lips against hers, and swiftly found her clit, sucking fiercely. He bit gently on it, and Alannah gave a glass shattering scream of pleasure and climaxed.

Stayne slowly brought her down from her peak, and moved up her body. He kissed her, and she moaned in pleasure as she felt him enter her.

They moved together, slowly at first, but then more swiftly, and Stayne felt himself teetering at the edge of a precipice. He let himself fall over the edge and into sheer decadent bliss. He climaxed, groaned, and climaxed again.

By the time it was over, they were both panting, and Alannah had lost count of how many times she had climaxed. She fell back against the pillow, exhausted, and looked over at Stayne. "That was…"

He nodded. "It was." He looked over at her, a slightly bemused look on his face. "If I may ask, why were you so…energetic?"

She grinned wickedly. "I made some more of that potion. You see, I found out that I enjoy a rough night a lot more if I have a rough Knight to spend it with."

Stayne groaned at the terrible pun.


End file.
